a veces nadie entiende
by gretel.cineros
Summary: bellota siempre ha sido la dura del grupo, alguien que no podía llorar, aun si en su interior su corazón fuese tan blando y grande como el de burbuja... una noche de lluvia, bellota decide tomarse un respiro. Verdes.


Bellota siempre había tenido ese aura de ser la chica mala, claro, no era como burbuja ni como bombón, era obvio que la clasificarían con dura. Aparte de ser la que menos demostraba su dolor de su hermana mayor y ella, todos se habían enterado de aquella estúpida y mala idea de salir con Ace. Pero tan pronto como vio que no la quería como ella hacia, lo dejo, quedándose con sus mejores amigos una banda de chicos que nada mas la dejaban estar porque a sus ojos, bellota siempre seria como un chico. Bellota odiaba que la etiquetaran, y por consecuencia odiaba a todo el mundo que la hacia hacer como era, pero tenia un estúpido corazón blando y no quería dejar que la maldad callera sobre ellos. bueno la verdad es que a su familia era la única a la que en realidad si quería, el profesor nunca le preguntaba sobre cosas que no fueran nada mas que sobre ella o de sus hermanas y no preguntaba mas si mentía o la información era incompleta, solo asentía y le servía un plato de lo que sea que hubiese pedido. Sus hermanas también eran queridas pues ellas sabían que no importase cuantas palabras groseras dijese ella nunca lo pensaría de verdad, eran solo en un arrebato de ira, y no la clasificaban con la chica mala, quizás ellas podían ver a través de su escudo. Y un así nunca les contaba sus secretos. Incluso con el amor que ellas le devolvían a veces se preguntaba si era porque siempre salvaba el trasero de burbuja o era la mejor peleadora. Su depresión siempre se hacia insoportable pero ella siempre lo escondía, tan bien como cuando se entero que mitch, su mejor amigo de la infancia y que empezó a ver como mas durante sexto, la veía como un hermano que nunca tuvo. **HERMANO.** Ni siquiera en femenino, pero escondió su dolor y poco a poco se olvido de su decepción y quedo solo como una amiga sin ningún pensamiento hacia el. Bellota se levanto de su cama al escuchar a bombón pedirle que cerrara la ventana de su cuarto. Sin haberlo notado había empezado a llover fuerte afuera. Camino descalza hacia la ventana por la alfombra verde y cuando llegó, se tomó un momento para respirar, sus manos se empapaban con cada gota que caía agarrando sin convicción la superficie blanca. Respiró hondo y el olor a pasto mojado la hizo relajarse y se pregunto... Bellota cerro la ventana por un momento mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia su armario y tomaba una capucha para protegerla de la lluvia estaba apunto de abrir la ventana cuando se detuvo. Quizás burbuja entraría a su habitación gritando "quien quiere chocolate caliente" y no la vería por ninguna parte, haciendo que la casa utonio se prepare para una excursión para buscarla en la lluvia. Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, aunque era un poquito, solo un poco, divertido el pensamiento. escribió una rota rápida diciendo que solo había salido a ejercitarse, y su familia sabia que si era deporte no importa si llegaba el fin del mundo ella entrenaría si podía, por que después de todo, era una súper heroína y tenia que salvar vidas. Puso la nota en un lugar donde burbuja la pudiera ver a primera vista y salió.

* * *

Se sentía bien como la gotas perforaban su ropa y el aire frio que las congelaba era mejor pero bellota aun no tenia suficiente no quería sumirse en aquellos pensamientos depresivos, solo quería... ¿Qué quería? ¿quería acaso gritar sus frustraciones?¿o quizás ver lo insignificante que era ella, ella y sus problemas, ella y el mundo entero? No. Ella quería que alguien entendiese su ira y dolor, que no tuviese que mirarla dos, tres veces para saber lo que le pasaba, que aun si se llevaban menos tiempo conociendo aun subiese que esta peleando consigo misma, quería a alguien que no necesitara escuchar ni decir nada para saber y consolar. Pero eso era imposible, todo el mundo hablaba y nadie, a veces nadie entendía, no, ellos ni siquiera se molestaban en escucharla, ellos no nunca entendieron no entienden y jamás lo harán, por que, ¿Qué es peor que una mente cerrada unos ojos ciegos por la niebla y oídos sordos por el ruido de la voz propia? en este punto lagrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia y congelaban sus pestañas. El llanto no solo estaba enrojeciendo los ojos de bellota, también estaban haciendo sus mejillas aun mas rojas, y cuando ya no pudo mas se sentó en el techo de un edificio abandonado. Estaba situado en una parte alta de la ciudad así que Bellota. podía distinguir las luces de los autos y del puente. Luego se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y comenzó a disfrutar la vista dejando que la lluvia la abrazara.

* * *

Estúpido brick. Estúpido boomer. Ambos le hacían vivir un infierno, brick creyendo que era el mejor y el mas fuerte de los tres y boomer siendo el idiota y debilucho que era. No quería parecerse a su hermano mayor, pero... boomer si que era un idiota debilucho. Pero la pelea que había dado a lugar no era por eso, diablos ya hasta se había conformado con el ego de brick. Lo que había hecho que butch se tambaleara enojado por la parte vieja de saltadilla, era culpa de comida. Verán unas horas antes los chicos habían empezado una pelea de quien se había terminado lo ultimo que quedaba en el refrigerador, y butch no había sido el culpable esta vez. después de la pelea cada uno tomo un paraguas y se dirigieron a diferentes restaurantes. Butch incluso había pagado sin darse cuenta por estar de tal modo, ugh. Pero lo que no sabia era por que después de eso se había dirigido de todas partes a un lugar inhabitable, a espera, ya recordaba, era para no partirle la cara a uno de sus hermanos por haberlo sacado de la comodidad de su casa y no para ir a molestar a alguien. sin darse cuenta había subido unas escaleras y empezó a contarlas para calmarse y después de trece se calmo... no realmente, tuvo un efecto todo lo contrario, estallo en ira al ver que no se acaban nunca, pero de nuevo, tampoco es que le respondieran así que guardo silencio y continuo subiendo de malas.

* * *

Bellota estaba tan inmergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la lluvia había deja de parar, miro hacia arriba y se encontró cara a cara con una tela oscura. "ah, es solo un paraguas." pensó devolviendo su cabeza a la las luces de la ciudad. Realmente creía que había dejado de... espera que? ella no había traído un paraguas, y tampoco recordaba haber abierto uno inconscientemente, volvió a mirar arriba y esta vez se encontró con butch que miraba hacia donde ella apuntaba su vista hace tan solo unos minutos.

-que diab... ¿butch? ¿que carajo haces aquí?

pregunto bellota, por alguna razón siempre que alguien la sorprendía su voz siempre sonaba enfadada.

-me preguntó yo.- le respondió con su típico sarcasmo.-¿no deberías al menos traer algo para no mojarte?

bellota lo miro desconfiada antes de devolver su vista al océano de autos. Si hubiese querido hacer algo lo hubiese hecho cuando no estaba atenta ¿cierto? ok este era butch del que estamos hablando así que mejor no bajaba sus defensas por ahora.

-fue idea de ultima hora.-bellota lo oyó resoplar pero no dijo nada mas. La morena continuo después de un tiempo.- oye, si quieres puedes sentarte.

butch acepto el gesto después de unos minutos y mientras lo hacia bellota maldecía con su mente, quizás el destino se burlaba de ella, o quizás se había tomado muy a real lo que había pedido, es decir si butch y ella sabían de la existencia del otro, pero ellos y apenas se conocían! apenas hablaban el uno con el otro por dios! además, ¿butch? ¿un jocoso? ¿en serio? ni siquiera estaba segura de que se escuchaban entre hermanos.

-¿problemas?

preguntó butch como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos, y aun así bellota no sintió ningún problema. Frunció el ceño antes de soltar un suspiro.

-robara toda una vida explicarlos.

butch se encogió de hombros y respondió con voz burlona.

-ya he perdido parte de ella de todas formas.

bellota de alguna manera sonrió y lo empujo un poco.

-hey!

empezaron a reírse como amigos de toda la vida y lo mas extraño era que no molestaba la sensación, aunque solo habían intercambiado unas cuantas líneas se sentía como si...como si siempre debió haber sido así. Bellota pensó, que no le molestaría llegar a conocer a butch, ser su amiga, y si alguien los veía juntos, pues que se jodan, ya tenia la reputación de niña mal de todas formas. de repente sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba de nuevo y su sonrisa se desdibujo de sus labios, extrañando a un curioso butch. ¿Qué pasa si... si esto era solo un acto como con ace? butch era un jocoso, nació para destruirlas después de todo.

-butch, porque estas aquí.

dijo bellota con tono neutro y eso debió haber asestado un botón por que butch al instante se paro y estallo en cólera.

- que porque estoy aquí?! que por que estoy aquí?! por que mis estúpido hermanos se comieron lo ultimo que quedaba de comida! puedes creerlo! y se supone que era mi comida ah y de paso me hacen ir aun restaurante! esos imbéciles van a pagar caro.

bellota se quedo perpleja ante el estallo del chico, parecía natural y bellota no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-y que vas a hacer? comerse toda la comida que traigan y dejar nada en el refrigerador?

-pensé en hacerlo, pero como tu sabrás no puedo arruinar esta obra de arte-dijo señalándose hacia mi mismo y causando una carcajada de bellota. La lluvia se había disminuido considerablemente, cuanto tiempo había estado ausente una hora? dos?

-hey nos vemos luego, no quiero que bombón se preocupe de mi por nada.

-sobreprotectora?

pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-un poco.-se volvió para saltar y empezar su vuelo devuelta pero casi se le olvidaba algo casi importante.-mañana a la misma hora?

preguntó bellota arqueando una ceja.

-je solo si quieres saber mi magnifico relato de como les di su merecido a esos bastardos.

-suena bien, espero que hagas varias estupideces butch, no planeo pasar mi domingo con unos aburrido relatos.

-mph.

y con una sonrisa bellota se dejo caer y voló de vuelta.

cuando llego a su cuarto se quito la chamarra medio mojada medio seca por el vuelo y paseo por su cuarto en busca de algo calientito. en su escritorio hallo una tolla y una nota de burbuja. ¿Qué les decía? esa era la costumbre en días fríos o lluviosos.


End file.
